villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Alice
Big Alice is a female Allosaurus who is a recurring antagonist in the 1974 TV series Land of the Lost, and a supporting antagonist in the 2009 film of the same name. She appeared in numerous episodes of the series, playing a role similar to the other main predator, Grumpy, although the two have appeared together and even fought each other on occasions. The Sleestaks know Alice by the name Seleema, which in their language means "Protector" due to her role in keeping predators away from their eggs. In the film, she is shown to be territorial against the T. rex, Grumpy. She begins chasing Marshall as he gets a nitrogen gas tank to the catapult and the nitrogen gas tank was shot right into Big Alice. She swallows it and she freezes as icicles grow on her and she lays on the ground, dead. She then explodes as it shows she had the amplifier. In the 1974 TV series, her vocal sound effects were provided by Frank Welker. In the 2009 film, her vocal sound effects were provided by Eric Potter. Biography TV Series Big Alice dwells around the Lost City and attacks anyone who enters in the area because she protects the Sleestaks eggs in exchange for food, including the Marshalls and even the T. rex Grumpy. She also had her own egg that hatched into her son Junior. Big Alice is one of the few dinosaurs to not fear Grumpy and she is shown to always attack him, but in one episode she and Grumpy teamed up to hunt down the Marshalls. Film Big Alice is one of the most dangerous predators from The Land of the Lost. One day, the paleontologist Rick Marshall and his friends Will and Holly arrive in his dimension thanks to his Tachyon Amplifier. However, they accidentally lose the Tachyon Amplifier and Big Alice finds it and eats it. The next day, the trio arrives in a desert where many things from across time end up and they see many dinosaurs such as Compsognathus and Dromaeosaurus. However, Grumpy suddenly comes and scares away the other dinosaurs, then Big Alice arrives and starts to confront Grumpy. Before fighting, the two reptiles sense Rick's odor and choose to chase him instead. Pursued by the dinosaurs, Rick flees away but Grumpy manages to block his path, then Big Alice attacks him. He succeeds to fool her by hiding among some mannequins, but Grumpy is not dupe and tries to devour him, although he only eats one of the mannequins. Rick flees him but he stumbles on Big Alice and took refuge into a limousine. Unfortunately, the dinosaur easily crushes the car, which causes Rick to get out. Big Alice prepares to eat him, but Grumpy interposes and struggles against her. The Allosaurus apparently wins the battle since Grumpy does not reappears during this scene. She then pursues Rick again, but the latter finds a liquid nitrogen tank and uses a catapult to send it in Big Alice's mouth. The Allosaurus swallows it, which causes her to freeze from the inside, killing her. Her body then explodes, revealing that the Tachyon Amplifier was inside. Quotes Gallery Alice.jpg|Big Alice in the TV Series alice1.png|Big Alice and her baby, Junior. Grumpy2.png|Big Alice fighting Grumpy. Lotl2.png Biga2.png Lotl6.png Biga8.png Biga3.png Biga4.png Biga7.png Biga6.png Biga5.png|Big Alice's death. Category:Female Category:Predator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Rivals Category:Vandals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Guardians Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Monsters Category:Protective